


#2 - Poor

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [2]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Poor, Kubota .  (Apparently prices were very inflated in Japan during the 1990s, the period of WA.  Rice was going for about 2200 yen  per pound, in contrast to today's Tokyo price of about a tenth of that … and wow, I just did a lot of research, considering that this is a drabble!) No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Poor, Kubota . (Apparently prices were very inflated in Japan during the 1990s, the period of WA. Rice was going for about 2200 yen per pound, in contrast to today's Tokyo price of about a tenth of that … and wow, I just did a lot of research, considering that this is a drabble!) No beta.

"Eight thousand six hundred and seventy-five yen," said the convenience store cashier.

Kubota stared at him. "You're kidding me."

The cashier shrugged. "This rotten inflation. What're you gonna do, right? Have you got it?"

Kubota turned out his wallet, then rummaged through his pockets. Finally, he ended up putting back some of the ramen. The cashier packed up what was left. "Come again soon," he said.

Kubota swung the bag absent-mindedly as he left. Crap. He'd have to find a Mahjong game now, and all he'd wanted to do this evening was hang out and play video games with Tokito.

 


End file.
